


Cap's Birthday Bash

by thebobfather



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Humor, Fluff and Humor, Fourth of July, I regret writing this fic, I thought this was great when I wrote it last year, Independence Day - Freeform, It's cringe bro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Seems like I haven't moved on from Endgame and so I made this trash, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Tony Stark is thirsty asf, Virgin Steve Rogers, What the hell is going on in this fic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebobfather/pseuds/thebobfather
Summary: Fourth of July. Steve wanted to fly like Iron Man. Tony wanted to get railed by Captain America. Vision spilled the tea. Strange didn't make it but he gave the WiFi password.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Cap's Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is all over the place. Cringe, fluff and so out of character Steve Rogers is here. This is so poorly written forgive me.

𝗙𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝗳 𝗝𝘂𝗹𝘆, 09:30. 𝗔.𝗠., 𝗔𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗧𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿

“Hey Cap,” Tony greeted Steve who's lounging on the couch.

“H-Hey, Tony.” Steve suddenly flipped over his sketchpad, hoping that the other didn't saw what he's trying to draw.

“Aren't you supposed to be just coming home from a jog?”

“No, I don't feel like going outside for today,” he briefly replied.

“Breakfast?”

“I'm already finished, it's nearly lunch.”

“Just woke up.”

Tony gave Steve a pat on his shoulder before heading to the kitchen himself, scratching his butt and stretching a little like an old man which made Steve smile.

“Good morning Tones,” Bruce greeted Tony, placing a huge mug of coffee in front of him.

“Mornin' Bruce,” he replied before nodding at the rest of the gang, “everyone,” he added and they greeted him back.

“So what's the plan, Stark? Today is our Captain's birthday, you must have something planned ahead,” said Thor who's munching on his pop tarts.

Tony just shrugged, he doesn't have anything planned in mind, he doesn't even have a gift simply because he's not sure what type of gift will suit a man like Steve, he'll think about it later he thought.

“I'm giving him a dozen of underwear,” said Sam lowering his voice, worrying that Steve might hear it, “but I don't know how to gift-wrap.”

Clint snorted, he's leaning on the kitchen counter, just appreciating the view from outside. “I bought a new pair of sneakers for Steve,” he said, “it's not yet wrapped as well.”

“Mine's a pair of socks,” Bucky said briefly.

“Are those the pair we saw on the couch last night?” Natasha asked.

“Yes,” he replied.

“But Steve's the one who asked whom are those? right?” Bruce said.

“Yes,” Bucky replied, “it doesn't matter, I'll just wrap it later, he wouldn't know.”

“What the hell man?!” Sam looked like he's about to have a heart attack.

“What about you Thor?” asked Clint, while Stark on the other hand is just listening intently in one corner, staring completely at nothing, sipping on his coffee.

“Asgardian trinket,” he whispered, picking up something from his pocket revealing a bracelet made of a different material, definitely not from Earth, everyone's amazed by it, circling around Thor except Tony who's texting someone.

“That's pretty,” Nat said with a smile.

“You don't see things like this everyday,” said Sam.

“Wow, what's that made of?” asked Bruce, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh, this is made of a star,” Thor said proudly.

“What?!” Bucky exclaimed.

“You heard it right, this is forged with Asgardian silver with dusts from a dying star... this is expensive in Asgard, no amount of Midgardian currency can equal to this,” he said before laughing proudly, “I beat you guys, you, you, you, you and... you!”

“That's unfair, not everyone's a god,” said Clint.

“For my gift I'm giving Steve a dagger,” Nat said and everyone just looked at her, “come on guys, it's engraved with his initials?”

“Yeah Nat, I know but we don't give daggers as a birthday present,” said Sam.

“That's sweet,” said Bucky which made Nat smile, then they looked at Bruce.

“Uhh”—he cleared his throat—“I actually bought him art materials, canvases, pencils, paints, watercolors... just everything an artist need. I Googled what are the best brands, they're quite pricey, I just hope he'll like it,” he said.

“Awe,” they said in unison and Bruce just smiled at them shyly.

“Stark!” Clint called which made Tony jerk on the corner, almost spilling his coffee.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Come on, what's yours?”

“I don't have one yet... maybe a bottle of wine, I don't know,” said Tony.

“You're no fun,” said Nat.

“Hi everyone!” Peter suddenly appeared with a huge smile in his face.

“Hey! What's up!” Thor gave him a fist bump.

“Are we planning on Cap's birthday?!” he said loudly making Sam cover his mouth quickly.

“Damn it Stark! Your son's too noisy!” he said.

“What brings you here, Peter?” asked Bruce.

“Mr. Stark asked me to run an errand for him, I'll buy Cap a watch!”

“What the hell?!” Bucky exclaimed and covered Peter's mouth, “are you for real?!”

“Said someone who left his gift on the couch,” Tony deadpanned, “gramps is no longer here, I saw him left earlier.”

“So another trinket, huh? you're too competitive Stark, but I told you my Midgar—”

“Whatever, so everyone seems to have a gift for Cap, great, we have no problems to deal with anymore,” he said, “kid, while you're at it, you can buy a separate gift for Cap, you're broke, use my card.”

“Thanks Mister Stark!” Peter smiled at him.

“Just call him dad,” Clint teased, “then call Steve your pops.”

Everyone in the room went silent, including Tony.

“Ah, shit,” Clint hissed and the next thing he knew, Natasha already hit his head.

“What's wrong with that?” asked Tony, none of them dared to speak.

“The Captain's in love with you, Tony,” said Vision emerging from the wall.

“Fuck!” Sam screamed, “you can use the damn door, stop doing that!”

“My apologies,” Vis said, looking handsome in his human form, holding a stack of small boxes, “these are gifts from me, Wanda, Happy and Miss Potts... and Scott.”

“Hold on... what?” asked Tony.

“They agreed to attend the press briefing for the Avengers for tonight, but they can't drop this off this morning 'cause of their schedules, I volunteered to—”

“No no no, what did you say earlier? 'bout Steve?”

Everybody went silent once again, and before Vis could open his mouth Steve suddenly rushed back in.

“Avengers, assemble!”

8:00 𝗣.𝗠., 𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝗜𝗻𝗱𝘂𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗖𝗼𝗻𝘃𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗖𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿

The press briefing held earlier ended up swiftly, they attended wearing their uniforms and Steve presented a short speech about patriotism, heroism and all those stuff that the people needs to hear from Captain America.

He spoke nothing but the truth, commemorating their fallen brothers who fought for independence, and a short insight of what it's like during his time in World War, while Tony, on behalf of the team promised safety and peace as long as the Avengers live. Just right after, they headed to the after party celebrating Cap's birthday and Independence Day, everyone else is present including Rhodey who flew all the way from Syria to New York.

Peter's enjoying the party, he's mostly sticking with Bruce the whole time who's having a chat with other scientists present at the celebration, it's a treat that he could geek with Science even at a party, also that Bruce can make sure that Peter won't accidentally spill his identity while disguising as Tony's intern.

Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Bucky were having a drinking game in one corner. Pepper and Happy along with Tony are accommodating the guests, talking about business and such. While Scott who's also present is on the table with Vis and Wanda, third-wheeling, taking pictures and just enjoying the party.

Not soon enough all of them gathered in one place, enjoying food, laughter and music like a one big family. The sight of it just warms Tony's heart, they do not always have the time to enjoy and hangout like normal people do... he's wishing they could do this more often if it wasn't for the twats ruining the city; the unsolicited alien invasions, ruthless syndicate groups and the likes. His day was almost ruined earlier, he can't believe that they had to fight off a groups of criminals before they can have this event.

“Hey?” Rhodey tapped Tony's shoulder, they were from afar, watching the team.

“I'm glad you came,” said Tony giving him a hug.

“Why wouldn't you join them?” asked Rhodey, pointing at their whole group seated in a long table.

“Later,” he said, “what about you?”

“I'm about to,” he said, “by the way Steve—”

“Yeah, where's Steve?” asked Tony, “he's the celebrant and I haven't seen him after his speech.”

“He told me that he'll wait for you on the rooftop,” he said briefly then he squeezed Tony's arm before heading to the whole gang.

Tony felt something strange; it's unusual that he'll feel warm and fuzzy, not until this morning that Vis told him that Steve's infatuated with him. In fact, he's in love with Steve for a long time now, little did he know that he's feeling the same way for him— he didn't expect that. He's glad that no one else were suspicious about him, he's good at hiding things and keeping secrets, unlike Steve who's not so subtle that even Vision knew about it, or maybe Steve's vocal about it, but only if Tony's not around of course.

He took each step slowly, his heart is pounding and thoughts were running wildly in his mind— so this must mean that Steve's thinking that he's still oblivious about it, that he's still stuck in this one-sided love because Steve Rogers isn't that type to assume things, to assume that Stark must be feeling the same way too. Once Tony reached the rooftop, he's already exhausted from the flight of stairs and his heart pounding to his ears, he saw Steve waiting for him— smiling, pretty in his military service uniform, looking neat and dapper with all those badges and a suit that fits him well.

He gulped, and in his head he's chanting the phrase 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.

“Rhodey told me to meet you here,” said Tony, catching his breath and closing the door with his sweaty hands.

“Sorry to bother you, but this is the only quiet spot I could find... the parking lot is swarmed by the paparazzi,” he replied, “Tony, you look wonderful tonight.”

“Oh, thank you,” said Tony with a shy smile, fixing his bow tie, straightening non-existent creases in his tux.

“You look cute in those too,” Steve said, pointing at his wedged shoes which makes him almost just as tall Cap.

It made him flustered while Steve on the other hand's just fond of watching him, snickering, gazing at him like he's some kind of an artwork.

“Um, Steve, are we going to talk about—”

“Yeah,” Steve replied, walking towards the other, and with every step, Tony tried to contain himself.

At the back of his mind he's just about to lose it, Steve's so handsome tonight, well, he is always but tonight there's something different, something hits different. He's no longer the blond hottie, Steve's hair got darker, he let it grow longer and now he's covered with beard— that ticked a switch in Tony, when he thought he can no longer turn him on any further, now came Steve in all his manliness and beauty.

“I'd like to discuss some things with you.”

They both sat on a bench, looking at the stars and feeling the cold breeze of air. Tony thought they're going to talk about something else, but it's not anything special; Steve discussed his plans for the team, giving his suggestions and tactics, consulting Tony about this and that but Tony... Tony's expecting something MORE, something outside the superhero business, something more personal but it looks like Steve isn't going to discuss anything like that.

“What do you think? I'd team up with Clint to clean the quintjet,” said Steve enthusiastically.

“Sure,” said Tony faking a smile.

His heart sank. He expected something. He played a fool of himself holding into Vision's statement, maybe he was just poking fun earlier as a greeting while he took it to another level, he took it too seriously.

𝘉𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘻𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.

“Sorry if I had to tell you all of these things tonight, I'm afraid I'd easily forget them, they just came into my mind after the briefing... this is why we celebrate our independence, because we fought for it, and because we seek justice—”

“I know, I understand you're in your extreme patriotic state. Same thing happens to me when I am overflowing with ideas in my lab, my mind wouldn't shut up,” he said.

“Tony?” Steve said softly.

“Yeah?” Tony willingly looked into Steve's eyes.

𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦, 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦! 

“Let's go back, they must've been looking for us.”

“Okay.”

Steve celebrated with them, it was really a good time and Tony didn't want to ruin it just because he felt betrayed. Like a good sport he is, he enjoyed with them, surprisingly remaining sober all through the night.

Scott sang American Pie dedicated for Cap, it was painstakingly long he had to have Clint's help.

Nick Fury was drunk. He recited the amendment after singing Star Spangled Banner off key.

Loki went uninvited, he was being a diva, belittling the mortals around him... he also gave Steve a gift, another dagger, if that isn't the sweetest thing they saw. Thor managed to control him from causing ruckus, they showered Loki with praise and love, he was trying to act disgusted but in the end he's soft. Loki needs a hug. Loki deserves an invitation and so they noted that next time, he'll be the first one to get invited.

Peter tried to snuck himself a bottle of scotch, Bruce and Tony caught him— he ended up carrying a huge Iron Man tumbler with apple juice, Tony literally brought it there for Peter, to teach him a lesson if he did something stupid and he did. But then, Tony secretly gave Peter an alcohol, that's what fathers do to their kids and Tony isn't far from being a chaotic one. Steve saw it but he just smiled at them while they hide in one corner.

Music from Steve's time blasted, everyone's got themselves a partner for a slow dance— Pepper danced with Bruce, asking Bruce about what Tony's been doing just as usual, to know if he's misbehaving or not. Wanda and Vision was the couple of the night, Natasha danced Peter, teaching him how to, guiding him just like the aunt she is, Sam and Bucky paired, literally stepping and stomping on each other's feet just to annoy one another, Clint and Scott took the dance seriously. 

While Steve and Tony were sat in their respective seats, secretly glancing at each others, trying to find a perfect timing for another talk... or maybe to ask each other for a dance. From afar there stood the brothers, sharing a drink, silently judging Tony and Steve, Thor was betting on Steve, while Loki's betting on Stark... a bet who would stand up first to ask the other for a dance, but they never did. None of those two pining Avengers did their move.

\-----

It was late when they headed back home, just as usual, Tony couldn't sleep.

He's all alone in his launchpad with a bottle of whiskey, barefooted, wearing his pajamas, a shirt that's too tight for him and his favourite purple robe... staring at the beauty of Manhattan, who wouldn't like it when it's peaceful and quiet? the distant sound of few vehicles still roaming the city, the gentle blow of the chilly wind, Tony hope he could stay like this forever.

He heard the door hissed, popping open followed by footsteps, he didn't look— it's probably Peter who can't sleep, it's his first time staying at the tower, or maybe Bruce, or Natasha or anyone else. They'd just probably tell him the same thing, 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱, while they're in the same situation of having nightmares, overthinking or simply because they're insomniac.

“What are you doing here all alone?” It's Steve, his voice alone made Tony jump, but he played it cool.

“Nothing,” he replied and Steve stood closely beside him, resting his arms on the glass railings, then he ducked down, perching his chin on his folded arms.

“Can I join you doing nothing?” asked Steve which made Tony chuckle.

“Uhuh,” he replied.

“Tony, it's beautiful,” said Steve with a smile, showing off the watch he told Peter to buy.

“Suits you well.”

“This made me happy.”

“I'm glad you like it, or you're only saying those words just because Thor isn't around? he sure have the best gift.”

“No, I'm serious,” said Steve convincing Tony.

“I didn't bought it myself— I asked Peter,” he admitted.

“It doesn't matter, as long as it's from you,” he said softly, still looking at his watch, “I'll no longer get lost in time now that I have this.”

Tony snorted, but truthfully screaming on the inside, why would Cap say such things?! “Tell that to Strange,” he said and a small portal appeared right in front of them, almost just a size of a wall mirror.

“Sorry I didn't have the time to join your birthday party, I was performing a surgery," said Stephen and handed Steve his gift, “it also looks like I interrupted an intimate moment, my bad."

The portal closed leaving the two in shock, Steve isn't going to deny that he felt his soul left his body when Strange suddenly popped out. It took them a few seconds to recover, resulting in laughter and giggling.

“Keeper of the Eye of Agamotto, doesn't have much time to attend a party,” said Tony.

“Ironic,” said Steve, shaking his head.

“What's that anyway? is he proposing to you?” Tony joked because the box seems too small.

Steve opened it revealing a pendant or a charm, probably made from Tibet, and Tony thought it's kinda cute for Strange to actually find Steve this type of gift.

“Do the monks wear this?” asked Steve, wearing it right away.

“I don't know, oh there's something else.”

Tony pointed out a piece of paper left, Steve took it and read what's written.

“Shamballa,” he said with his brows furrowed.

“Nice, he gave you a mantra,” said Tony.

“It's not a mantra,” said Stephen who appeared once again from his portal, just one more time and Tony would drag him out of his portal to strangle him, it looks so weird that just half of his torso's sticking out.

“Strange can you just not?!” Tony shouted and Stephen just rolled his eyes.

“That's the WiFi password at the sanctum, hand it over to anyone visiting so you don't have to bug me about it every time you visit!” he hissed before disappearing again.

Then there's a moment of silence— a long one before Tony opened his mouth to say something.

“Let's go back inside— it's getting cold,” he said and turned around.

“Wait,” said Steve, holding Tony's arm, “I— I know, I know it's no longer my birthday 'cause it's already midnight but... can I you do me a favor?”

\-----

“TONY!” Steve screamed.

“You can get a hang of it, relax!” said Tony with a giggle, just seeing Steve struggle using the Iron Patriot is such a delight to watch.

He's making silly movements in the air and Tony's almost losing his sanity from laughter, who the hell cares if it's already midnight? no one's hearing them, they're hundreds of feet above the ground while Steve's doing acrobats in the air.

“Friday are you recording this?” asked Tony, watching Steve trying his best to control and glide with the suit.

“Yes boss,” she replied.

They flew above the city, the first few minutes was hell for Steve, he's screaming, whimpering and making all the nervous sounds he could. Tony could monitor his pulse rate, and he could clearly watch Steve's face behind that mask which made it even more funnier, but soon enough Steve learned how to fly— barely, Tony set it on training wheels mode to lessen his suffering.

“Told you you're not going to die as long as I'm here,” Tony said cockily, suspended in the air just in front of Steve, looking marvelous in his Mark 43 suit.

“I almost crashed in the buildings,” said Steve, “this is far scarier than sky diving,” he said.

“Oh Steve, don't say that. You jump with a parachute, it malfunctioned, what's next? you're dead, you're a hundred percent safe in my suits,” said Tony, moving closer to Steve.

There they stood in the air in silence, facing one another, and the moon's surprisingly big and bright— the sky is clear, everything's perfect, the only thing's missing is a true love's kiss under the pale blue moonlight but Tony knows it's impossible, it's never going to happen.

“Tony,” said Steve as his mask opened.

“Close it, it's too cold,” said Tony but Steve just smiled at him warmly.

“Thank you for letting me do this,” he said, “I always wanted to fly... like this. You made it possible. I'm glad I woke up and existed the same time as yours.” Steve moved his hand and tapped Tony's helmet— twice with his index finger, making a 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘬-𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘬 sound of a metal.

Instead of the faceplate just lifting up to reveal his face, it disintegrated instead, like magic, with the help of nano technology, revealing his face underneath... the prettiest face Steve ever saw in his entire life. Tony's brown orbs glow big under the moonlight, he blinked a few times as the cold wind blew against his skin.

“You could've asked me earlier— or anytime,” said Tony.

“I'll count this as a gift from yours,” said Steve beaming another of his handsome smile, “I always thought that you look so cool flying across the city... when you land at your launchpad, or whenever you made a new suit. Tony, I admire all of your works— big fan of yours.”

Tony whimpered, if Steve won't stop any sooner he'll probably have a heart attack because, what the fuck?! It's Steve Rogers, admitting that he's a fan of his, and that he truly admire whatever he's doing when all this time he thought Steve never cared about any of his works, when all this time he thought Steve still think of the Avengers Tower (formerly Stark Tower) as a big and ugly ass tower in New York, when all this time he thought Steve's just too nice to talk shit about his suit upgrades and when all this time he thought... he thought that Steve never think of him.

When he thought he was invisible, when he thought Steve can only see him during arguments, when he thought that Steve's only regarding him as a teammate and not even a friend. 

“Oh Cap don't say that, just say thanks, you don't have to say you're—”

Steve's lips crashed into Tony's.

Firmly, his warm lips brushed against the other's, making it clear to him that it's not just a smooch or anything else that looks like an accident. Steve wanted to let Tony know that he's true and that he's feeling something for him— with a little hope that this would make it all clear, and that Tony wouldn't just think he's asking him to be in his bed for one night... but instead, he wanted him for the rest of his life, not just in his bed, but in every room inside his heart, in every decision he's about to make, in every morning he'll wake up and in every night he'll sleep.

The kiss ended up shortly, Tony thought he was in cloud-9... they're both in suits, under the full moon kissing, it's too cliche for anyone else's liking but he thought— that's the sweetest thing anyone had ever done to a man like him, and that if he lost his control he'd crash from hundreds of feet above the ground.

Tony gasped for an air after he pulled away from the kiss, dramatically sucking in air with his eyes wide awake staring at Steve who's got a cute lil blush across his cheeks— but he's just, smiling softly at him, eyes filled with unadulterated joy— like a school boy he once was and not an old man in his late 90's.

“Cap, you can have me for tonight,” said Tony quickly making Steve chuckle.

“Well... you haven't been with anyone since we met,” said Steve, knowing well that this playboy never had anyone in his bed for a long time now. How did he know? ever since he met Tony, his eyes were laid only for him.

“I-I, I didn't mean to say that, nevermind, pretend you didn't hear me say that... sometimes, sometimes my mind's talking out loud,” said Tony panicking.

“What about... you can have me for tonight?” Steve asked in return, biting his lower lip, “It's a birthday treat. B-Besides, besides, I'm— I, Tony, can you be my first? and last?”

Tony literally short circuited at that moment... Cap's a virgin? there's no way in hell he'd abort this mission.

“S-Sure, Cap,” said Tony without even looking at him, closing his helmet back... and so did Steve, the situation's just awkward enough.

“Let's go Tony,” said Steve who took the lead heading back on the tower, leaving Tony behind who's still trying to process everything that happened, “that's an order, I want Tony Stark for tonight,” said Steve over the comms.

08:00. 𝗔.𝗠., 𝗔𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗧𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿

Tony woke up from his sleep when he felt something warm and ticklish across his neck— he can't help but to smile, even if he cannot open his heavy eyes yet, he could hear Steve snickering, feeling his beard brush softly against his skin while peppering him with kisses to wake him up, pressing him down the bed under the sheets, hugging him from behind with his arms draped around his body.

It's been a long time since he felt comfort and warmth in bed, Tony wished he could always wake up to something like this, with Steve's chest pressed on his back... when he could feel his warmth and heart beat, those alone could start up his whole day.

“Tony.” Finally he heard his soft voice, his warm breath against his ear, spreading something electric in his whole body... it's giving him the chills, a good one, making his hands grip on the sheet and his toes curl.

This feels like a dream for Tony, and if it is, he never wants to wake up.

Stupid as it may seem, Tony doesn't want to open his eyes... what if it's a dream? what if.

“Are you awake?” asked Steve like a child, he tried to move to the other side just so he could lay down on his side and face Tony. “Tony?” he asked again, giving Tony's nose a boop.

“Hmm?” Tony hummed with his eyes closed, and Steve beamed a smile.

“Come on, round three?” Steve said cheekily, and Tony, all of a sudden opened his eyes.

“Awe shit,” he said with a giggle. 

“I can do this all day,” said Steve which really tickled Tony, resulting in a fit of laughter... and, well, worrying because, if Steve really got it right, if Steve really learned how to hit his sweet spot, he's afraid that he'll never be able to resist the urge to be on his bed every night.

And oh, because Steve's a 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘺... Steve junior isn't really a junior, after seventy years on ice, a Stark finally made it salute to the American Flag, and because Steve's the first man he had, so both their first times, should he tell Steve to make it sound even more special?

They stayed up late, Steve really took his time and enjoyed the whole thing, a reasonable excuse why they're waking up too late.

So it's not a dream, when he shared a bed with Steve Rogers last night, he couldn't stop himself from giggling when Cap asked for one more round... morning sex? oh, this man's trying everything he never had before, Tony's thankful that Steve chose him to do these things.

Last night was extremely awkward, Steve doesn't know what to do, he's clueless... having sex with another man is a complete taboo in his time, hell he haven't seen anything like that before, sex tapes weren't a thing. But last night was a risk he took, something he knew he won't regret, and Tony on the other hand guided him and was just as excited as Steve, exploring each other's body... and Steve loved every second of it, he can't deny how much he loved staring at Tony's body.

“But before that,” said Tony, “was it true? those things... those things you said last night? or was it because you just need to fill in the silence?

Tony had the greatest sex with Steve— it wasn't technically the best, sure he doesn't know how to do all the stuff, he just railed Tony the whole night, kissing him the entire time 'cause he's just... too romantic for these things, too innocent, he's not unlocking any kinks yet he's just... conventional.

But there's this one endearing thing about the entire night, Steve kept on telling Tony how much he loves him, how much he adores him, how much he's into everything Tony's doing, how much he's admiring his works, his way of treating others, or just him being his chaotic self.

“Yes,” said Steve with another smile, staring at Tony's eyes, “everything I said is true. Love is such a strong word, it's not just having sex like this, it's not just saying I love you's... you get what I'm saying, right? when I tell you that I love you, by that, I meant that I'm willing to give you my heart, by that I meant sharing and giving my life for you and by that I meant... commitment.”

Tony just felt his whole world spun, he needs something to hold into, his whole face went incredibly red, he can't even say a word... because what is he supposed to say?! he just closed his eyes, remembering last night, when Steve was fucking him hard, praising him... and when they were kissing, Steve would just casually mention to him how much he's so in love with him in between their kisses and those sweet nothings with his deep voice.

This is making him go ballistically insane. Steve was so sweet and innocent that he managed to unlock a new kink for Tony Stark.

“Tony?”

“Oh, yeah?”

“It's alright... you don't have to... am I going too fast for you? am I overwhelming you? am I— oh, I didn't mean to, it's, I just... sorry, Tony I know you're not into commitments, you know I just had to tell you this, you're not obligated to return the favor,” said Steve who felt his heart just sank when Tony didn't say a single word, “I'm not asking for a commitment, what I'm saying, is that I'm willing to commit myself to you... just let me love you.”

“S-Sure,” replied Tony as tears started to well up in his eyes. 

Steve pressed a kiss on Tony's forehead.

“Does this mean I could take you out on a date?” asked Steve and Tony giggled.

“Steve... we're basically about to fuck right now, for the third time,” said Tony who rolled his eyes fondly, “of course you can take me anywhere you want. I love you Steve,” he said.

The time stopped for Steve, Tony never told him those three words last night, not even once.

“I love you too, Tony,” he replied with a bright smile. 

“You're my first too,” said Tony.

“You can't fool me Tony,” said Steve.

“I mean... the very first guy I have in bed,” he said with a cheeky grin, “Now Captain... shall we?” asked Tony, quirking his brows, smoldering.

“Yes Sir!” replied Steve, covering themselves with sheets.


End file.
